Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-90144 discloses a road line drawing nighttime display device in which a line drawing such as a car lane line drawing, a direction instruction line drawing, a section line drawing, or the like is formed by placing a side-surface light emission optical fiber, providing a protection cover over the side-surface light emission optical fiber, and providing a light source opposing an incident end surface of the side-surface light emission optical fiber. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-512616 discloses a method of optically marking an instruction route useful for traffic signs and signals, wherein a side-surface light emission optical fiber is provided along the instruction route.